Kiss me, Kill me
by ShojoChick
Summary: Where there is love, there is madness. Where there is love, there is pain. Where there is love, there is loss. It was Hell with the promise of Heaven. Forever and ever, their twisted cycle of lies, lust, and sorrow. LightxL


::**Title**::

Kiss me, Kill me

::**Pairing**::

LightxL

::**Rating**::

M for sexual content, some mildly crude language, past non-con Kira psychoness, OOC of characters, angst, and the sadness that comes after death

::**Author's Notes**::

This is a oneshot based on the story-line of the Death Note Doujinshi 'Kiss', but with a few… _special…_ touches added here and there. Recommended song to listen to while reading this would be 'Sai – Soon we'll be found' or 'Frou Frou – Let Go', not because of the lyrics, but because of the feel of the music. (Then again, I have a horrible taste in music) Other than that and the fact that this story may be stupid and horrible, (but I have no right to rant), I will go on to the story now

::**DISCLAIMER**::

I do not own Death Note, or 'Kiss' (I've only got a file copy on my computer.) If I owned either, L would not be dead, and Light wouldn't have been a coldhearted bastard. There wouldn't have been so much sorrow…

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Yagami-kun"

Ryuuzaki calls out to the younger man's retreating figure, but much too quietly, and he does not respond. Light is going away, and Ryuuzaki has forgotten the reason why. It filled him with a childlike fear of abandonment, and Ryuuzaki almost cried out in a small, pitiful voice, one that would plead for Light to come back. But he did not. Ryuuzaki kept his voice soft, even and controlled.

"Yagami-kun"

This time Light hears him, and slowly turns around. Ryuuzaki is struck yet again by how handsome the younger man is; from his boyish but mature looks, his perfectly combed brown hair, to the air of confidence that hung around him like sweet nectar. And those eyes! They could make any women weak to their knees, and Light used this particular ability skillfully, and quite often. He even used it on the raven-haired detective, rather effectively too. Light had a face that made Ryuuzaki's heart race. It was a face that left him breathless. It was a face that made him want to cry. Light looked down at Ryuuzaki– yes, _down_– with a look of scolding bemusement. Ryuuzaki tilted his head back to look up at the handsome face.

"Kiss me, please." Ryuuzaki asked, like a child asking a parent for a piece of candy. That simple request had turned into a childish command some time ago, after all the countless times it had passed through his lips. Light smiles indulgently and silently reaches a hand toward him, cupping Ryuuzaki's cheek in a light caress, then travels his fingers through his unruly dark locks.

Ryuuzaki closes his eyes, even as Light sifts his fingers through his hair. So many times has he asked this question, and so many times has it been the same. And always the same thought invaded through his head.

…_I_ _have known all along that you, by no means, would ever meet your lips to mine_…

It hurt, more so because Ryuuzaki knew it to be true. He was not surprised to feel the soft pressure of Light's lips on his forehead, but he could not help but feel that little twinge of sadness in the pit of his stomach, or how his chest tightened painfully. Yet it seemed to only hurt in one specific area.

"I'm in love, Ryuuzaki." Light whispers seductively, that smooth, velvety voice that caused shudders to run through Ryuuzaki's slim body. But he knew better than to believe those words.

There hadn't been the sentiment there in those eyes at the instant the sweet lie is given to make it true. Yet even then, Ryuuzaki marveled at how stunning Light is, with the almost holy-like beauty. Almost like an angel. No… a devil's angel. Ryuuzaki smiles back at the face in front of him, the monster who thought he was god, and places his fingers over the hand caressing his cheek. Everything Light said or did was false.

"…so am I" Ryuuzaki answers, calm and serene.

It didn't matter.

=-=-=-=-=

Ryuuzaki found himself staring at Light again. He tried to concentrate on other things, like the reports on his computer, or the more enjoyable task of devouring the cake Watari had brought for him, but to no avail. Ryuuzaki's eyes always drifted to Light. He never made it too obvious, just quick little glances through the corner of his eyes. He couldn't help it, not really. It was just that something had happen to the younger man, something Ryuuzaki couldn't quite put his finger on, only that it was important. Very important.

"Ryuuzaki, Light-kun, you'll work better if you take a break soon…" Matsuda said fretfully, the ever so diligent worrier of the team. There was a large stack of folders in his arms, stacked to an almost hilarious height, and he staggered to keep it balanced. Although, it was very hard to laugh at Matsuda when he got like this. It was endearing, really, how he seemed to want to take care of everybody.

"I'm certainly getting a bit tired." Light admitted wryly, with was a slight understatement. He could barely hold his head up, even with the support of his hand, and his head was still slipping off. Yet, as Ryuuzaki watched from the corners of his eyes, Light turned his seat around and looked over at him, forcing Ryuuzaki's eyes back to his flickering screen. "What do you think, Ryuuzaki?"

"You're right, Yagami-kun" Ryuuzaki agrees after a moment of false pondering. He had already decided to let Light get some sleep when he heard Matsuda's comment. It wouldn't do if the younger man suddenly fell over from exhaustion. "Shall we take a short nap?"

Light smiles at him gratefully, and stands up quickly. Ryuuzaki hurries to follow suit. "Excuse us, then. We'll just head up." Light say to the rest of the Task Force, and Ryuuzaki takes that moment to stuff the last of his cake into his mouth. "Night everyone"

Light turns around suddenly, forcing Ryuuzaki to quickly swallow. He had already gotten in trouble with Light before for bringing in sweets to their room. There were probably still some crumbs in their bed. But fortunately, it seems Light had not seen Ryuuzaki's bulging cheeks. The younger man lifts up the chain connecting them together and gives it a playful tug. "Come on. Let's go, Ryuuzaki"

Ryuuzaki nods his head in assent, and as Light leads him away, his mind wonders. It was easier that way, since it allowed Ryuuzaki more time to think, and Light would always guide him steadily. The two of them walked, or one walked and the other led, to a separate elevator, one that went directly up to their room. Staring at Lights broad back, Ryuuzaki was struck with a thought. At some point, Yagami Light underwent a sharp change, he realized. He was not the same Light from a few months ago, back when he was still free and the two of them had just met. This Light was… kinder. He was quicker to smile. He was not at all like the man who had caught Ryuuzaki that night months ago, and had forced him to…

"Do you want to change?" Ryuuzaki is jerked out of his thoughts with an unpleasant jolt, and finds Light peering at his face closely, scarcely inches away. They were very similar, those eyes, almost the same color even. Except that his eyes had that reddish tint, and that sickening cruelty. Light eyes were a bit different, softer in their gaze, but they were too alike for Ryuuzaki's liking. They were enough to quicken his pulse, and had Ryuuzaki think thoughts of running for the door. But no, he wouldn't do that. He was L, and L showed no weakness.

Ryuuzaki takes an involuntarily step back, though, just to create some distance from those damning eyes, and forces a wan smile. "No, Yagami-kun, it is alright" He answers weakly. "Go to bed"

Ryuuzaki sits down on a nearby chair as Light readies for bed, unlocking the cuffs when the younger man needed, then relocking it, and finally climbing into the bed after a rather unneeded amount of time. Ryuuzaki slips under the covers, and curls up in a sort of half-ball under the blanket. He lies down on his side, with his back to Light.

"I'm turning the lights off." Light says graciously. "Goodnight, Ryuuzaki"

The lights dim down to a smoldering dark glow, with shadows playing across the walls, and soon the only noise is the sound of Lights even breathing. Ryuuzaki lies there wide awake, until he is sure that Light is indeed asleep. It takes Ryuuzaki ten minutes, but by then he manages to relax a bit, and then is able to shift into a sort of waking-catnap. It was a type of meditative state where Ryuuzaki's mind could get some rest but he isn't necessarily asleep, and Ryuuzaki needed this short time of isolation. 'Naptime', as Ryuuzaki liked to call it, was the only time where he needn't worry about the usual dilemmas that happened during the day. And it also gave Ryuuzaki a chance to think about the sleeping boy beside him. Yagami Light _is_ Kira, there was no doubt about it. All the evidence pointed directly at him. Ryuuzaki just had trouble thinking of them as the same person anymore.

The Light now was a lot different than the Light then. Even their eyes were different. They were kinder now. But perhaps it was because it was through L's eyes that Ryuuzaki thought they looked different. "_That thing I used to search in those eyes in the past. As 'L' it was avarice that I sought. But what did I see as 'Ryuuzaki'?"_

Almost absently, lulled by the tranquility brought by his dream-like state, Ryuuzaki's mind drifts further back into the far corners of his mind, and is greeted by a dark memory. It was a bad place. A nightmare. It is of Yagami Light.

"_Ryuuzaki… Ryuuzaki…_" These eyes are cold instead of kind. There is no trace of warmth in them. This Light hovers over him, holding fast to his wrists and pinning him down with his weight, and no matter how much he squirms, Ryuuzaki cannot free himself. This was not his friend, the man he had grown to admire and respect; this was Kira. Then there is the feeling of a hand slipping under his shirt, finger tracing against his skin.

Ryuuzaki feels the familiar riffle of fear shot through him. Not the kind that makes your hair stand on end, but the kind that drains your strength away. The kind that swells in the bottom of your gut and threatens to burst. The kind of fear that rises on tides of pleasure.

Light smiles down at him, a cruel smirk that promises pain, and Ryuuzaki feels his heart thudding in his chest, a loud pounding that rings in his ears but isn't enough to drown out Light's next words.

"…_I'm in love…_" The nightmare-Light whispers, but all there is that same cruelty in those words, that same sadistic pleasure of dominance. He was a monster. It was deadly. Terrifying. Wrong.

Then Lights hand slip into his briefs, and there was only terror, that horrible feeling that burned under Ryuuzaki's skin, poisoning his blood, turning all able-thinking barren, making him into a creature of mindless panic– _no, oh no no no no NO! Enough, please, don't do this… Light! Stop! No NO no oh God help me oh God OH GOD…!_

Ryuuzaki's eyes snap open, and the nightmare dies. A thin coat of sweat broke out over his skin, and he was shaking. Ryuuzaki felt nauseated, like there was a knife stabbing him in the gut. He curls up tighter, and is surprised– and not to mention alarmed– to find where his other hand was. God Almighty, how the hell did it end up down there?

"Ryuuzaki?" The groggy voice came from behind him, and Ryuuzaki flinched. He had just left one nightmare only to enter a second. Light's voice speaks again, clearer than before. "What's wrong? You're not sleepy?" Instinctively, Ryuuzaki pressed his thighs closer together. Maybe, if he was quiet, Light would leave him alone…

Ryuuzaki's shoulder is grabbed and he is roughly pulled onto his back, with Light hovering over him, an all too familiar leer on his face. "Well! You snuck sweets in again, didn't you!!" The Kira-suspect asks in an altogether very badly timed judgment. Oh. Shit. "Take out your hand, Ryuuzaki!"

"Ah–! Wait–!!" But Light's grip on Ryuuzaki's wrist was too strong, and his hand is yanked out from under the covers, revealing his shame to the world. Or more importantly, to Yagami Light.

The said person's face, upon seeing Ryuuzaki's hand, turns tomato red and Light falls back with a thump. Ryuuzaki looks at him with a lump in his throat, and gingerly wipes the stickiness off his hands, and Lights eyes widen even more. His mouth opens and closes, gaping like a fish out of water, and when he did manage to speak, it was very un-Light like. "S…Sorry!! Ah…that…! I…I mean…!" He was practically blustering.

"…_Ryuuzaki…_"

Memories, it seemed, had an unpleasant knack of coming up when they were most unwelcomed.

"_Doing yourself? You're despicable…_" This Light says with a menacing smirk that darkens his handsome face, a look full of disgust, hate, and twisted desire. Then suddenly, it turns thoughtful. "_Neh… will you do it for someone else…?_"

"Ryuuzaki…?!?"

"…_stop…!_"

The flashback ends. Ryuuzaki returns back to reality, to the place where his breath is gone and his hands are clenched into tight fists. To the place where his lies had failed to protect him and the badness threatens to swallow him up. To the place where his fears dwelled and the inexplicable knowledge that no one, _no one,_ had helped him, could help him, not Soichiro, not Mogi, not Matsuda, not even _Watari…_!

_STOP!_

His hands, those damn traitorous hands, take action and shove Light back against the bed headboard. But what comes next was entirely Ryuuzaki's doing. "…Yagami-kun…" Ryuuzaki began quietly, in a voice that was strangely his and yet was not truly his. "Wouldn't you like to have sex?"

"–Eh?" It was actually quite amusing to witness Light's face at that moment.

"But aren't you feeling pent up, Yagami-kun…?" His fingers stroke at the front of his suspect's pants, getting an immediate response, and Ryuuzaki starts to unfasten the zipper. "I can always take care of it for you by force…" Ryuuzaki pulls the pants and black briefs down, ignoring the protests from above, and wraps his fingers around Light's cock. He felt a buzz of thrill at how quickly it grew long and hard in his hands.

"O…oi!!!" Light says in a weak protest, but then Ryuuzaki gives the engorged organ a cruelly slow lick, and Light cuts off with a strangled grunt. Smiling grimly, Ryuuzaki takes Lights shaft into his mouth, sliding it all in until it hit the back of his throat, caressing it with his lips and tongue.

"Ryuu…zaki… That's enough… Don't…"

Deaf to Lights words, Ryuuzaki immersed himself in servicing the large erection, feeling it throbbing deep within his throat. What would people think if they saw him like this? The great detective giving another _man_ a blowjob. But what did it matter, anyway? No one cared for him. Even Watari– who had never asked him about the bruises from that night, the tell-tale signs Ryuuzaki could not manage to wash away or hide underneath his clothing– did not seem to care enough to find out the truth, or to even comfort him. He had done nothing, just like the rest of them. Watari, his guardian, his caretaker, his _protector_, had done nothing to ease the pain of that night, had not chased away the horror he had felt.

Ryuuzaki stops suddenly as strong hands grab at his head, and gently, but forcefully, lifts his face up. "What's wrong?" Light asks solemnly. His fingers felt cool and calm and strong. It helped quell whatever incentive that had incited Ryuuzaki's fateful actions, leaving him feeling empty and drained.

"…nothing" He mutters weakly. That was it then. Who was Ryuuzaki trying to fool anyway? Of course Light wouldn't want this, especially in this fashion. Why would he ever want something from him?

…Why would Light ever want him?

"Then why…" Light began in a concerned voice. "Why are you making that awful face…?"

Words rose up in Ryuuzaki's mind, but his throat closed when they tried to pass. Shamefaced, he looked down at his curled up hands, inwardly cursing at his throats inability to function. There was also that persistent twinge in his chest that happened when he heard the worry in Light's voice that startled him.

"Ryuuzaki, talk to me…" Lights hand takes his arm in a gently hold and Ryuuzaki feels that jolt of pain, worse than any wound inflicted on him in his life. It was too much to bear.

Ryuuzaki grabbed Light's littlest finger and bent it back with a snap. Ryuuzaki knew from past experiences that it was too much pain for anyone to hold on for much longer, and sure enough, Light let go with a sharp, "Ow!"

He then used that opportunity to elbow Light in the gut and leap off the bed, leaving the poor boy doubling over in pain. Ryuuzaki strides for the bathroom door with the intention of locking himself inside, to hide out until he regained control over the emotions raging inside him, threatening to take control of his body. Ryuuzaki was afraid of what he might do if he stayed any longer near Light.

"Oh no, you don't!"

This time, it wasn't Ryuuzaki's fault he got caught. It was that damn chain. And the fact that Light could be exceptionally fast when he wanted to. Before Ryuuzaki took five steps the chain snapped taut and he was jerked back, by both the chain and the hand that grabbed his arm in a bruising manner. Ryuuzaki swirled around furiously and aimed a punch at Light's face, but his arm was greatly hindered by the chains, and Ryuuzaki missed Light completely.

Light, in response of the failed punch, hooked a foot around Ryuuzaki's legs and kicked them out from under him, and the both of them fell onto the bed in a twisted heap of flaying arms, shouts, and curses. Ryuuzaki landed a few punches, and even a well placed kick, during the scuffle. Unfortunately he was only ninja deadly while on two feet, so this fight ended before Ryuuzaki had the chance to cause Light bodily harm (or at least cripple his spine).

Later, he would wonder how Light managed to get behind him, to grab his arm and twist it painfully behind his back, to drive him to his knees and holding him down underneath him with the full weight of his body, to push him face down in the sheets of the bed. But that was later and this is now.

Ryuuzaki let loose a string of oaths in a coarse mixture of English and Japanese, yelling the kind of profanities that would make a sea-worn sailor blush. Steadfast despite this foul language, Light held the thrashing Ryuuzaki in place until the detective ran out of breathe and energy, and was left gasping and panting in fury and defeat.

"What do you want, Ryuuzaki?" Light huffed. His grip on Ryuuzaki's arm lessened slightly, not enough for him to wriggle out from, but enough to lessen the pain. "You're so strange. When I think I've finally figured you out, you do something like this. Just what is it exactly that you want?"

"I want Yagami-kun to get the hell off!" Ryuuzaki growls through the sheets, glad that Light couldn't see his face burn in humiliation. He was answered by a chuckle.

"Reasonable" Light murmurs pleasantly, his lips so close they brushed against Ryuuzaki's ear. "But really, I'm curious. Those last few stunts of yours have me at a loss. I want to know. What do you want?"

_What do _I_ want…?_ Ryuuzaki wanted a lot of things. He wanted cake and a bowl of strawberries, and an endless supply of pocky. He wanted a cup of Watari's homemade hot chocolate with lots of marshmellows. He wanted rainstorms that lasted for days. He wanted… "I don't know."

"You really don't know?" The surprise in Light's voice sounded convincingly genuine, as did the mild tone of frustration. "Ryuuzaki, are you that uncertain? Even after all that time trying to seduce me…?"

"I was doing no such–!" Ryuuzaki bit his tongue, taking into account how incriminating that one sentence could make him. He wouldn't call what he had done as an act of seduction, but neither could he proclaim it as 'innocent'. It was really just an act of impulse. _"A really idiotic impulse."_ He realized with dismay. What if Watari had seen? God, how would Ryuuzaki be able to face him if that happened…? Light, unable to see Ryuuzaki's look of chagrin, continued on.

"I have to say, it felt good. Considering we're both guys and everything. In fact, it felt _really_ good…" The arm that pressed down on his neck was gone, moving to press palm-first into the bedsprings, but Ryuuzaki couldn't stop feeling a forbidding sense of dread. Especially when Light's voice dropped down to a husky whisper. "Neh, Ryuuzaki. You did it to me… couldn't I do it to you?"

"What do you– _Nyaagh!_" Ryuuzaki cried out sharply, feeling Light's hand, the one that had been holding his arm back, slip inside his pants. Ryuuzaki, at the unexpected feel of another man's hands on him, inadvertently bucked his hips.

"Ryuuzaki… you're so _wet_." Light said in humorous surprise, causing Ryuuzaki's face to heat up.

"St-stop it–!" He cut off with another yelp as Light's hand, which had turned from cool to unbearably hot, grasped his shaft and with a single digit stroked at his head.

"What was that?" Light asked innocently and quite meanly, slowly pumping up and down Ryuuzaki's hardening shaft. "I couldn't hear you."

"B-_baaa_stard!" Ryuuzaki buried his face into the white sheets, raging at the sudden irony of his situation. But there was no reason to feel humiliation and shame, was there? His body was responding to the stimulation the same way it would to cold or hunger. The physical response was a perfectly natural reaction to all of these heady sensations lavished on him. But god, it was just like Light to make something so bad feel so_ good…!_

As if he were listening to Ryuuzaki inner thoughts, the pace of Light's hand, which had started out tender and slow, quickened in an explosion of delicious friction. That was when Ryuuzaki really lost control. He couldn't work himself to resist, couldn't stifle the noises he made, couldn't think of anything but the feel of Light's hand and the building molten heat between his legs.

And then, when Ryuuzaki thought he couldn't stand any more of the onslaught, Light stopped. Just like that. Light gets off him, finally allowing Ryuuzaki to get up. Ryuuzaki sits up, bewildered and confused, and he turns around to face Light. He wishes he had walked away instead. Light was staring at him flatly, a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth, but also studying him intently. Like he was expecting something.

Ryuuzaki feels the heat crawl up his face as he realizes what had just happened; a game. Another game of vile manipulation. Light continues to study him and Ryuuzaki, whose face was turning red at the intensity of his gaze and the wrongness of it all, turns away to stare at the floor. If Light wanted to say something, sneer or laugh at him, then he better hurry–

Ryuuzaki stiffens when Lights reached out to touch his face, and his breathing hitched when Light's fingers whispered across his skin in lover-like fashion, stopping a moment to caress his cheek. "_What…?" _Light moves his hand to Ryuuzaki's lips, stroking the lower lip with his thumb and–

Ryuuzaki blinks. Wait, that couldn't be right. Did Light just smile? Then there it was again, a flicker of a smile, a warm chuckle. Light swept his hand down the length of his throat, and Ryuuzaki had a sudden vision of those fingers locking around his neck in a vice. Could Ryuuzaki stop him, should those hands wrap around his neck, bent on squeezing the very life out of him? Or even, would he? Distracted by this rather alarming thought, Ryuuzaki does not realize his suspect moving his hand to the back of his head until Light pulled him against his mouth, claiming his lips in an unexpected kiss.

It was not how Ryuuzaki expected a kiss from Light to feel like. He had imagined it would be wilder than this, something quick, hard, and vicious; just another way to battle for dominance. But Light's kisses are gentle and delicate, as if Ryuuzaki was someone special, someone he didn't want to frighten away. Ryuuzaki tries not to react to the kissing, but how Light kissed him was maddening, at times barely touching his lips in a way that flared up every part of Ryuuzaki's skin, then long and deep kisses that sent shivers up his spine and left him flushed and breathless.

When Light pulls back, Ryuuzaki almost whines in displeasure. Almost, mind you, but he manages to bury it back down. "W-what was… that…?" He pants heavily, biting down hard on his thumb to calm his nerves. _"What are you doing now…?" _

"That would be what most people would call, 'making out'" Light answers with a seductive smile, and Ryuuzaki's heart skips a beat. But he does not allow it to cloud his mind.

"But… why would Yagami-kun do that?" Okay, maybe a little bit.

The look Light gives him at that moment would haunt Ryuuzaki for the rest of his days. He cups Ryuuzaki's face in his hands and drew him close to place a single, tender kiss on his lips.

"I love you." Light spoke with an honest frankness so believing, it sent Ryuuzaki reeling in shock. Light had taken his hands away from his face, but the detective could still feel the touch of his fingers warming his skin. Even the air surrounding them seemed to have become dense and heavy, and Ryuuzaki could barely take in a breath. It was almost as if… he were drowning.

"Do you honestly believe that, Yagami-kun?" Ryuuzaki heard himself ask. His tone seemed faint but, thankfully, indifferent. He glared up at his suspect and then said in a colder voice, "I certainly don't believe you."

"Then I'll say it as many times as it takes." Light says shrewdly, undaunted by Ryuuzaki's cold tone. Again that light caress across his cheek, that warm, enticing touch. Again those words that were more effective shackling than the handcuffs that bound them together. "I love you."

And Ryuuzaki's heart breaks.

Light was kissing him again, slow and deliberate kisses that made the detective clench the bed sheets desperately, touching him in places that made him shudder and gasp, coaxing out noises Ryuuzaki didn't know he could make. Light does all of this, and Ryuuzaki let him. He could have pushed Light away again, resisted his tender touches, lock him up if need be. But he didn't. Ryuuzaki wraps his arms around Light's shoulders, giving in to his desire, returning those kisses with heated desperation. It didn't matter to him. Not anymore. But through it all something wells up inside Ryuuzaki, something that tightens his chest with the urge to release an unbidden, mournful sound. Like a cry of pain.

=-=-=-=-=

It was raining. Not the harsh downpour from yesterday, nor the light drizzle from the last few days, but a soft, mournful rainfall.

The great L was dead, and the skies wept.

In the office of the Kira Investigation Team, everything was in order. Everything looked the same. All the desks were the same, all the way down to the angle of their computers. All except for one. At this one station there was a box of chocolate panda cookies and an empty plate of crumbs, an extra cushion on the chair in front of the desk designed to for the comfort of ones heels, and the pleasantly sugary scent of sweets. The computer screen of this particular station showed only a single word; _Terminated_. Light Yagami stood in front of this station staring down at the still body that was once L, his face expressionless.

"Light-kun!" Matsuda cries out in a somewhat sob as he runs to the silent teen. His eyes were red and blotchy, fixed on an expression of horror and despair. "T-the ambulance i-in route… h-has been delayed–"

"…Matsuda." Light interrupts the grieving man in a soft voice. Hearing it, you could not tell what the teen was thinking. There was no emotion in his voice, only an empty void. It was unsettling. "I'm sorry, but would you leave us alone until it's here?"

Matsuda opens his mouth as if to argue, but is silenced by Soichiro's hand on his shoulder. The look on the older man's face was weary, and he slowly shook his head. He did not call out to his son, but took the lead, and walked out of the room with the other Task Force officers filing after him. Only Matsuda looked back over his shoulder, and there was only one emotion on his face this time, but it came out more strongly than his grief. It was pity.

But Light did not see this, because he had not moved, and if not for the fact that he had just spoken, one might have thought he was made of stone. Then there was a sigh, like the whisper of wind, and Light's shoulders sag. Now with everyone gone, even the Shinigami Ryuk who might have stayed to torment him, Light's resolve slackens.

Light knelt down next to the body that was once L, not once looking away from that still face. "It's my win, Ryuuzaki…" Light says quietly, much like the tone of voice one would use to someone asleep. "I suppose you were correct not to believe me that time. Don't think I didn't notice your hesitation. Tell me, was it because you knew the truth? No, it doesn't matter now. Not anymore…"

Gently, Light touches L's cheek and brushes back dark locks off porcelain skin. "I wonder how things might have been if you had never handed me the Death Note… Would you still have thought me a lair?" A bitter laugh escaped him, but what came out was more like a sob. The look of triumph on Light's face fell, and something clicked across his features, something like pain. "Ryuuzaki… believe me, I never lied to you, not once…" He whispered.

Light bent over, his hand in those black tresses, and pressed his mouth to Ryuuzaki's cold, sweetly laced lips, kissing him gently.

"I love you"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"_Greater than having_

_sex one hundred times,_

_is a single kiss…_

_Greater then hearing_

_'I'm in love' one hundred times,_

_is hearing 'I love you' once…_

_Greater than_

_one hundred intentions_

_to kill, is one kiss_"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

::Fin::

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


End file.
